


Kaléidoscope

by Miss_Swan



Series: Poésie & Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Poésie, Poésie symboliste, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Swan/pseuds/Miss_Swan
Summary: Une collection de poèmes symbolistes, surréalistes, romantiques.
Series: Poésie & Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208348
Kudos: 1





	1. Causeuse

Le jardin des commères

Passées la fleur de leur beauté;

Aux pétales flétries;

Aux sens engourdis 

par leur parfum capiteux.

Là où se délasse

La Fine Fleur

Mégère et fielleuse,

mielleuse et fantasse –

La Fleur de Pois

Reine du pavillon

bavarde comme une pie,

se pavane comme un paon;

La Fleur de Sel,

Coquette et tourbeuse,

Ricane et potine 

comme l’abeille butine;

La Fleur Bleue,

madrigals mièvres

sur ses lèvres corail;

corolle papilionacée,

Séduit et cajole

telle la face cachée de la lune;

La Fleur de Farine,

Aussi fade et insipide,

qu’elle est fardée,

Embaume la foule

de son parfum de lys.

La Fine Fleur,

frêle et éphémère,

se prélasse et passe

de vie à trépas

au cœur de ce courtil fabulateur.


	2. Parapluie

Sanglots rauques

– Tambourinement incessant

Martelant sans pitié le béton grisâtre

Tourné en vasière de mélasse,

Éclaboussé de gadoue et bouette

Venant des parterres rassasiés

D'herbe folle et de renoncule, 

De ronces et de chardons, 

D'orties et pissenlits;

Torrent de tracas tourmentés 

Frappant avec fracas

la peau de Robinson,

toute distendue et paraffinée –

Déchirent les cieux délavés.

Larmes divines,

tels des diamants scintillants,

Laissent dans leur sillage

Des traces luisantes;

Suintantes comme les coulisses

D'un escargot baveux

– ou d'une limace bien grasse –

Sur son perchoir précaire;

Sa tige de graminée 

Qui ploie sous son poids

Courbe comme le cou

Altier d'un gracieux cygne.


	3. Nébulisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oeuvre issue d’une séance d’écriture automatique... bonne chance!

Nébulisation de couleur comme l’Âme tremblante d’extase sans tracas qui est porteuse du pouvoir illusoire voué à l’artiste qui – totalement aveugle à la magnificence de la brillance, pareille au feu éternel du djin accompagnant la larme des Dieux, qu’est la beauté de vouloir avoir la capacité de toujours pouvoir dont les caractéristiques clées se rapproche tellement peu des problèmes de l’amour propre – change de vœux et d’amours comme certaines Colchiques aux proies de colchiques enrouées défaussent leur gants de soie volluptueusment velouté ou bien encore de velour au timbre suave qui ébouriffe les pétales de Roses en pamoison et fait rougir les Pivoines.


	4. Flâner

Aube

Au-delà;

sur le seuil;

sur la lisière;

de l’horizon;

des cimes 

Aubaine

au bout;

sur la route;

sur le bord

de la chaussée;

du chemin.

Auberge

au bord;

sur la berge;

sur la rive

de la rivière;

de l’eau


	5. Jardinet

Un secret honteux s’enracine dans le Jardin de son gardien comme une mauvaise herbe particulièrement tenace. Ses racines d’enfoncent, s’étirent, se déploient, se fraient un passage à travers la terre, la boue, la glaise, le sable et le gravier de nos pensées. Le secret se répand comme un feu de friche et absorbe toute l’eau, les nutriments de la terre, jusqu’à ce que tout meure. Des pensées noires s’y cachent comme des tiques dans la sauge. Il prend et il prend jusqu’à ce que les rosiers rabougrissent; les églantiers deviennent des roncières recroquevillés, piteuses et honteuses; les pivoines doubles flétrissent et laissent à leur consœurs simples. Chrysanthèmes, Iris, Freesias, Lilas, Giroflées s’étiolent; leur pétales fannées, carcasses de la beauté – et de la joie – éphémère.


	6. Poids

L’Ancre – la stabilité – qu’est –

L’entrave – le Boulet – qu’est –

la Honte.

la Vérité.   
  


La Chaine épaisse qui relie –

cheville et Boulet.

Ancre et bateau.

Le Boulet – fardeau 

qui m’empêche d’avancer.

L’Ancre – centre de gravité

qui garde mes pieds sur terre. 


End file.
